


Шестнадцать часов до темноты

by WTF Robert Pattinson 2021 (kitchen_rob)



Category: Tenet (2020), The Batman (Movie 2021)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/The Protagonist
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Шестнадцать часов до темноты

*  
Восемь утра, я просыпаюсь в твоей квартире. Тебя нет рядом, солнечные лучи ложатся ломаными полосами на твою половину кровати. Я мало что помню об этой ночи: помню только, что впервые за последние полгода мне было тепло. Не снаружи – там, под ребрами, у самого сердца.  
Ты на кухне. Приходится щуриться, чтобы разглядеть против света, как ты сидишь, забравшись с ногами на стул у окна; в одной руке – внушительных размеров чашка кофе, другой – листаешь что-то в телефоне. Мне очень хочется подойти ближе, сократить это расстояние, выложенное холодной плиткой кухонного пола, поцеловать тебя, чтобы поймать частичку уходящего ночного тепла, но ты даже не поднимаешь взгляд, и я чувствую себя ужасно глупо.  
Давай так: я просто уйду сегодня, и мы сделаем вид, что все так и должно быть, что все нормально. Тем более, что времени у нас осталось всего-то шестнадцать часов.  
Ты слышишь мои мысли и забавно морщишься, откладывая телефон. Моё хобби – ловить искры тебя настоящего, просвечивающие сквозь маску, твоё – прятать их от меня как можно дальше, но знаешь, получается у тебя с каждым разом всё хуже и хуже. Я улыбаюсь тебе уголками губ, и ты не можешь сдержать тихий смешок, окинув быстрым взглядом мою растрепанную голову. Клянусь, в комнате тут же становится на пару градусов теплее.  
Мы завтракаем молча, ты задумчиво слушаешь, как хриплый радиоприемник рассказывает последние новости Готэм-сити; в метро опять кого-то избили или застрелили, я на задворках сознания лениво отмечаю, что надо бы наведаться в южный порт, пообщаться с начавшими снова смелеть наркоторговцами, но это потом, если ночь пройдет, и если мы все проживем чуть дольше завтрашнего утра. Тебя больше интересуют новости биржи. Уэйн Индастрис выходит в лидеры среди энергетических компаний, и ты смотришь на меня почти с гордостью, весело подмигиваешь; я фыркаю и прячу лицо за кружкой. Кажется, только Брюс Уэйн может проворачивать сделки мирового уровня, параллельно пропадая в не самых благополучных районах Готэма.  
Хотя, если так посмотреть, благополучных тут нет. Поверь мне, среди стеклянных витрин и футуристичных зданий театров и опер не менее опасно, чем в переулках между грязными многоэтажками. Но я-то знаю – с местными хулиганами ты можешь разобраться, не помяв костюма. Я тоже могу, но это вызовет вопросы: мой костюм не только из кевлара, он ещё и из актерской игры, ловких отмазок и бесконечных тайн, часть из которых даже не мои. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь. Кому, как не тебе, понимать.

Боже, мне хорошо с тобой. В твоей футболке, которая чуть маловата мне в плечах. В растянутых трениках и с взлохмаченными волосами, с разбитой скулой и синяками под глазами – никто в целом мире не видел меня таким, кроме, конечно, Альфреда (но он ведь не считается?). Мне нравится смотреть, как ты качаешься на одной ножке стула. Ловить твой взгляд и пытаться определить, что он значит на этот раз.  
Мне кажется, ты подводишь глаза, нет, ты определенно их подводишь.  
*  
Серый город встречает холодным ветром – от утреннего солнца ни следа.  
– Ты уезжаешь завтра? – пытаюсь звучать безразлично. К черту, мы оба с тобой умеем читать между строк. И мы оба умеем читать людей, поэтому ты почти ласково сейчас кладешь мне руку на плечо. Как жаль, что ты теперь так много знаешь обо мне, иначе я бы не чувствовал себя таким ничтожеством.  
– Да. – мне правда интересно, каким ты меня видишь. Сумасшедшим? Странноватым богатеньким гением в депрессии? Я снова чувствую себя ужасно глупо, машинально пытаюсь отодвинуться: когда ты в своей маске, ты такой холодный.  
– Брюс. Брюс, не нервничай, вдохни спокойно. Посмотри на меня. Всё хорошо? – ещё бы. Утвердительно встряхиваю головой; непослушная челка снова падает на глаза. Твои пальцы едва касаются кожи, пока ты пытаешься заправить волосы за ухо, а я борюсь с желанием перехватить чужую руку и прижаться к пальцам губами. Поверь мне, ни к чему закапывать себя ещё больше. Меня и так ломает внутри, когда ты обнимаешь меня почти невесомо.  
Электропоезд отходит в 10:20. Не помню, когда я в последний раз на таких ездил, но дожидаться такси под промозглым ветром – не самая привлекательная перспектива, поэтому молча наблюдаю, как на мутном табло таймер отсчитывает время до прибытия. Мне холодно, и холодно смотреть на тебя, но, в конце концов, я, возможно, просто завидую, потому что ты завтра исчезнешь из этого города и сотрешь его мглистый туман из воспоминаний, а я останусь здесь драться с его ненавистью и жестокостью, с мафией и психопатами, и параллельно – со скалящейся пустотой внутри. С разбитым сердцем и проблемами с головой, без спонтанных улыбок, без смысла, без видимого конца моим страданиям и без тебя – как и до этого так долго.  
И это больно, больнее, чем удар ножом в зазор между пластинами брони.  
– Я загляну в особняк вечером, если тебе удобно.  
– Не нужно. Я приду. Если смогу. У вас же, агентов… конспирация и важные дела, и всё такое.  
– Брюс.  
– Да? – ну давай, скажи. Хоть что-нибудь теплее металлических перил вокзала. Какой-нибудь намек на то, что тебе не все равно.  
Ты не говоришь ничего. Но я бы и не позволил тебе сказать.  
Поезд подходит, ты ловко проскальзываешь в не до конца открывшуюся дверь.

*

Я люблю думать, что мне все равно. Это полезно иногда, когда от эмоций становится слишком плохо, когда от них слишком сильно колотится сердце, грозясь перейти в полноценную паническую атаку. Моё «всё равно» сломалось в третью нашу встречу, которая спонтанно затянулась чуть дольше очередного благотворительного ужина в отеле, сломалось лёгким движением руки, пока я заинтересованно следил за твоей небрежно-сосредоточенно-сдержанной жестикуляцией, а дальше пошло по накатанной, по привычному сценарию от надежды на свет в конце грязных городских переулков до выворачивающей наизнанку трагедии.  
Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты дошел до трагедии. Мне не хотелось бы. Уж лучше я отпущу тебя, заперев её в своей грудной клетке наглухо. Не позволив прикоснуться к тебе.  
Двенадцать дня, потом тринадцать, четырнадцать.  
В особняке, как всегда, тихо. Я знаю, что Альфред хочет спросить. Где я пропадал всю ночь без костюма – вряд ли хоть одна из тех миловидных девушек, в чьих апартаментах проводят ночи одинокие светские львы высшего общества, восхитилась бы моим внешним видом сейчас. Останавливаюсь у зеркала и долго смотрю на своё бледное уставшее лицо: что ж, зато оно настоящее. Меня очень сильно меняет улыбка: слегка ухмыльнуться, добавить развязности и уверенности в движения – и вот ты уже миллионер и плейбой, а не странный хмурый тип в мрачном пальто. Мне интересно, что в моём лице впервые увидел ты. Потому что, клянусь, я в твоём видел только типичного удачливого брокера, которому случайно повезло выскочить из низов, и теперь он пытается оправдать своё внезапно приобретенное место в обществе, обучаясь всему буквально на ходу – ты хороший актёр, признаюсь. Помню, отметил, что у тебя хорошо получается, и что ты мгновенно все схватываешь и ориентируешься в разговоре. И только потом начал замечать что-то необъяснимое в твоей ауре.  
А меня редко подводит чутьё.  
Ты добрый. Сочувствующий. Преданный. Ты хороший человек. Ты веришь в свое дело, и это то, что заставляет тебя подниматься по утрам. Ты не любишь импровизировать: в твоей голове сотни готовых сценариев на сотни разных вариантов развития событий. Ты не пьешь на работе. Когда не на работе – любишь виски. Ты любишь знать всё и держать всё под контролем. А ещё знаешь, что значит иметь рядом человека, которому можно доверять. И, кажется, этот человек тебе отчаянно нужен.  
Просто дело в том, что ты не умеешь заботиться о людях. Ты идеально чувствуешь себя в толпе, среди враждебных лиц, в бою, когда в эти лица надо бить; ты в своей тарелке в темных переулках и в жарких перестрелках – это твоя игра, ты контролируешь ее вплоть до скорости ударов сердца в минуту, даже когда кажется, что все выскальзывает из рук, даже под дулом пистолета. Но один на один со мной ты теряешься: тебе странно просто говорить с человеком, от которого тебе ничего не нужно. Просто ни о чем: о картинах, архитектуре Возрождения и карандашной графике в живописи, о том, какой забавный галстук сегодня надел на приём сэр Майкл Кросби. Тебе странно просто готовить кому-то завтрак, тебе странно чувствовать, как на твоём плече поправляют сползший край одеяла. Когда ты не «в игре», ты как будто слегка уменьшаешься в размерах, а твоя улыбка перестает быть самоуверенной и нахальной – ты улыбаешься редко и осторожно, будто боишься, что делаешь это невовремя. Но черт возьми, мне так сильно нравится наблюдать, как вздрагивают твои губы, когда ты пытаешься сдержать смех. А твой смех мне нравится ещё больше. Только когда он настоящий.  
Больше всего на свете мне хотелось бы сорвать эту маску с твоего лица и посмотреть в глаза, наконец, прямо и без опаски, но так было бы нечестно: тогда бы тебе пришлось сорвать мою.  
*  
Шесть часов вечера.  
В Готеме закаты красноватые. Пока ты заканчиваешь свои, разумеется, бесконечно важные правительственные дела внизу, в сумраке между небоскрёбами, я на верхнем этаже Башни Уэйна считаю часы. Последние часы, когда я могу ещё чувствовать что-то помимо горечи.  
Кто придумал такие огромные окна от пола до потолка? Почему людям вечно так хочется открытости? Быть ближе к миру, строить прозрачные стены, позволять другим видеть свою жизнь, свои мысли, как на ладони.  
А потом прятаться за ложью и фальшивыми улыбками. Ну, раз стены уже не спасают.  
Я не хочу, чтобы наше время заканчивалось.  
*  
Десять часов вечера.  
Мы занимаемся любовью. Ты не смотришь в глаза, а я снова вижу тебя настоящего. И черт, ты прекрасен; я задыхаюсь от мысли, что это из-за меня ты настолько теряешь контроль, что позволяешь мне видеть. Наконец могу целовать тебя, твои руки, плечи; мне мало было бы вечности рядом с тобой, но в моем распоряжении всего пара часов, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь.  
Прости… Или нет? Возможно, нам обоим от этого легче, мне – так уж точно. Я не могу сказать, что люблю тебя. Я не могу. Это будет неправдой. Я не знаю тебя, лишь то, что иногда просвечивает сквозь броню конспирации, лжи и «стандартных рабочих процедур», но это что-то заставляет меня ломаться, как влюбленную девочку, поперек позвоночника, греет изнутри грудную клетку. Это что-то, что мелькает в твоих зрачках, когда ты пытаешься меня успокоить. Когда осторожно убираешь волосы мне за ухо. Когда, как сейчас, отвечаешь на поцелуй, самый медленный в моей жизни.  
Прости, мы так мерзко лжем друг другу. Я хотел бы знать тебя ещё тысячу лет, чтобы одним холодным вечером рассказать всё, с самого начала, за кружкой рождественского глинтвейна – я умею его готовить, меня учил Альфред, и это не так сложно.  
Но мы не увидимся, правда же? Надеюсь, ты сделаешь правильный выбор, и никогда не вернёшься в Готэм. Надеюсь, что, если нет, твоё начальство сделает этот выбор за тебя.  
Я позволяю себе в последний раз раствориться в твоих прикосновениях.  
*  
Полночь.  
Я стою на вершине телевизионной башни, обнимая рукой гудящий от электрического напряжения шпиль. Узкие улицы внизу перешептываются цветными огнями и смотрят на меня то ли с опаской, то ли с безразличием.  
Сегодня ты навсегда покинешь этот проклятый город, оставив меня наедине с его пламенем. И ты мог бы спасти меня, ты мог бы спасти меня очень просто. Но я не дал тебе попытаться.


End file.
